My Savior
by TeamRed
Summary: We were all naive at one point. Sebastian is no exception. He lost the love of his life, but now he's beginning to realize that he lost her for a reason-so he would open his eyes to Ciel Phantomhive. AU (sort of) I previously posted this story, but my computer got the text all messed up. I hope it turns out well :)


Oddly enough, this story was inspired by _Sapphire_ by Kalafina and _Haru__Wa__Kogane__Yume__No__Naka_, also by Kalafina. Just a little heads up for those who have read it, I incorporated references to one of my other stories, _Here__and__Gone__Again_. Also (sorry for droning X3) please feel free to drop some critiques in a comment, because due to a recent concussion I've received, my capability level has dropped significantly. I'd rather have too harsh a comment than no comment at all. Plus, if anyone has a request/"challenge," I'd be happy to do it for you. Thank you, I hope you enjoy _The__Savior__._ :)

Last thing, promise: They're speaking Italian, even though it kinda sounds like Spanish X3

Sebastian sat beside his master as his health condition continued to hack at his life, tearing it away then throwing it back. An asthma attack, again. Hmm, who do we know that has this condition? "My Lord," Sebastian said smoothly, "you cannot die on me yet." Smirking, he leaned over the small body, "For as long as our contract exists, I shan't let you die until revenge lay faithfully in the palm of your hand," he whispered. As the boy's vision slowly blacked out, he saw the face of the demon overcast above him, those red eyes now glowing with a magenta color, how ever so _passionately_- - -

The boy suddenly shot straight up in his bed. 'Another dream,' he thought to himself. Once again, he had the same dream: he was dying of an asthma attack, and Sebastian had come to his aid, swearing to never let him pass away without succeeding the contract. The last part, well, this was a dream after all, no? 'He only cares about my wellbeing so that he can proceed with the contract rules,' he thought to himself. He hated the man with a burning passion for that, for posing as a simple tease to his mind. A toy so close yet so far... As if on cue, the butler entered the room, "My Lord," he began, approaching the small boy, "what happened? I could sense your distress from the other end of the manor-is something wrong?" he asked, concerned, for his master had been losing sleep to what appeared to be violent nightmares. "I-I'm fine, Sebastian," he said meekly. The demon was not convinced. "Come now, Bocchan, I feel obliged to carry away your fears." Those deep cerulean eyes. Those were what he fought for. The same beautiful blue as _hers_...

"It's alright, Sebastian," replied the young boy. He blushed, pulling away from the elder man. This set off a stream of memories within the demon; memories of the time he had spent with _that__woman__-_

Let us take a look back in time. Not a few days ago, not a few months ago, but how about one thousand years ago? Yes, let's stop here. Here we see a young girl, just barely ten years old. She had long brown hair, fair skin, and eyes of a deep blue. She lives in a small village in Italy. Well, she once lived in a small village. Now there was nothing left for her. While she was out visiting the nearby town to tend to some business for her parents, barbarians had invaded and destroyed the village overnight. Everything was either burned or stolen by the thieves. Once she realized what was going on, she hid behind a tree as she saw the last of them leaving. One, however, had spotted her. He gave her quite the vicious scowell, and furtively left the group to walk towards her. "Come here, darling," he said sweetly. She knew what he would do to her; one way or another, she would end up dead under his hand. "Vattene, demonio!" she cried as she threw a nearby rock at him desperately, "Be gone, fiend!" However, she missed. He kept advancing, laughing at her as she helplessly tried to throw more rocks at him, still never landing one on him. Suddenly out of nowhere, a wave of black feathers appeared between the girl and the man, now only two feet apart. Then a mysterious force pushed the man backwards. Or rather, sent him flying backwards. Between them now stood a tall man clad in only black. He wore the black robes and a cloak of a nobleman at the time, which to our standards might look silly, but to the people of this time, it was as if a god had stepped before them. The girl stood, her mouth agape, as was that of the criminal's. The new man spoke with a deep voice rich as honey, "Eseguire mentre è ancora possibile," he said to the man, "Run while you still can." Something about him must have frightened the intruder, for he took off, screaming into the night, "The devil! The devil has come for us!"

The hero turned to the girl. "Are you alright?" he asked her, taking the hood of his cloak off to reveal quite the beautiful face. He had perfectly defined features, complemented with porcelain skin. His hair was black, as it had been since the beginning of time. The eyes, too, were the same red as they always have been and always would be. His human appearance had changed minorly to blend him in with the rest of 1012 Italy. Instead of turning and running like her dear Mama would have told her to, she stayed right where she was. Paralyzed. Not from fear, but rather shock that a man with eyes of the devil could possibly hold such a sincere (yes, you heard me. Sincere.) concern for her. "I-I'm fine," she whispered softly, tears beginning to sting her eyes. Having handled young children before, he knew exactly what to do. He took the child into his arms and held her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. He began to carry her away from the destroyed village, but to where, she didn't know. She didn't care either. She had lost absolutely everything...Sobbing violently, she wailed, "I hate them! I hate those men so much!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around the man's shoulders tightly. "I hope they burn in hell! I hope to kill them one day!" she ranted, letting out all of her rage. The man, who we know as Sebastian today, smiled. That was exactly what he liked to hear.

He had taken the young girl to a faraway town she had always dreamed of living in: Rome. When she had awoken in an unfamiliar room, she began to panic. "No need to worry, love," he said calmly, so as not to frighten the traumatized girl. Her head snapped to look at him, "You...you are my savior!" she exclaimed. She jumped out of bed, and hugged him, smiling. He was taken aback, but nonetheless returned her embrace. "I suppose you could say that." Never, not ever in all of his existence, had he ever felt something so sweet. He already began to feel a twinge of an attachment to the girl before him. "Say," she began in that precious little voice, "why did you choose to take me away from there?" she asked. He smirked, "I understand you are in need of a bit of revenge, are you not?"

And so he began. He offered to stand by her side to do whatever it was that she wanted of him, and would assist her in receiving her revenge against the barbarians that destroyed her family. The entire time, she listened intently with eyes wide open. She was indeed surprised to be in the presence of a demon, and that he wished to contract with her. Most of all, however, she wondered why he had been so kind-hearted from the very beginning. After all, a demon is a demon is a demon, and so on a million times more, and they were not at all thought of as kind creatures. She recalled hearing many horrible tales in her bible school about the sins committed by demons and that it was even considered an act of evil to have anything to do with one. 'But somehow, I think he's different...' she thought.

"There is one last term you must agree to, a rather large portion of the contract, I do believe."

"What is it?" asked the girl. He grinned, for this was his favorite part. "Upon obtaining your revenge, not only do you get your satisfaction, but I get mine as well," he said. "And what would that be, Mr. Savior?" she asked. Oh, how innocent she seemed, it was truly a darling face that she had. "I am granted access to devour your quivering soul." She pondered on this. 'To give my soul to a demon is against all of my teachings. But I want nothing more than to avenge my family, and...most of all...I don't want Mr. Savior to leave...' she thought, quite intensely. She remained quiet for a solid ten minutes, the man sitting patiently, waiting. "Think carefully, for once you forfeit your faith, the gates of Paradise shall be closed to you for all of eternity." Again, she pondered some more. After another five minutes, she had reached a verdict, "I agree to the contract!" she shouted, excited about her new accomplishment. "Sì, mia Signora," he said, bowing before her.

"Yes, my Lady."

Many years had passed, nine to be exact, and the girl had now grown to be a fine young woman. As for the demon, he had not aged a day. They recently started having what they called a 'complicated relationship,' but anyone else would simply call it sleeping together without being married. The girl did not have to work anymore, for due to the man's help, she had grown quite wealthy. So, of course, they now spent all of their time fooling around. However, on the morning after, she came waltzing back into their manor, happier than any other creature on the planet. In fact, she was even humming a cheerful tune. He had been busy decorating the manor, for she wished to do so, in celebration of the birth of Christ. As she did every year. Why she wished to celebrate this "Christmas," he did not know, but he could not argue, much less did he want to. He was quite happy to do what she asked, for as one can tell she made him happy. She burst into the room with a great sigh, smiling at him. He, too, returned the smile, "Where have you been, Viola?" Oh, and in case you didn't guess, she did not ask for his presence every second like his future master would, so they were not together at all times. Ironically, for once he did not wish to part from her. "Just out and about, Sebastian," she said in that tricky little way of hers (Oh, a coincidence that of all the names she could have chosen, she picked Sebastian? I think not! I believe I see a pattern here...) He would have none of it, "What happened? Your smile is about to split your pretty little face in two," he said chuckling, as he brought her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. She giggled, "You know my expressions too well! But I suppose I'll tell you. Do you remember the young lord we met with the other day? Nicoli?" He smirked, "I suppose I do, why do you ask?" he asked, curious. "Well..." she began, blushing. He laughed, "What is it, Viola, love?" She looked down, giving a hint of a smile. "He...he proposed to me!" she exclaimed happily. Sebastian smiled, "I'm so happy for you," he said softly, forcing a smile. "May I see the ring?" he asked, trying not to show his motives. "Of course!" She laid her hand in his, turning it over to show him the heavy diamond. It was very beautiful. 'That's all he can do for her?' he thought, in spite of it being extravagant for that time. "He proposed in the most beautiful way! He took me under a great willow tree-" 'Willows represent sadness. What an idiot. Is he trying to ruin her life?' he rambled in his head, not paying attention. Sebastian couldn't care less. "-and then he asked me to marry him! Isn't it so sweet?" she said, sighing.

Sebastian remained silent, gritting his teeth. How he thought she would never betray his love for her, but of course, how could she possibly understand? Oh, you're probably wondering why Sebastian seems to be how ever so kind for a demon. We have all seen this, no? As children, (and in this case Sebastian could be considered a fairly young demon, compared to, say, Satan perhaps) we were all naive, and indulged in frivolous lives, completely unaware of the darkness of this world. Sebastian, too, was just discovering this. And he, of course, responded like we all would upon opening our eyes for the first time. He swiftly took the ring from her finger, lifted it high in the air, before bringing it down, throwing it across the room where it smacked into the wall. He wasn't completely stupid though, for he knew diamonds were strong but still did not put full force into it. It was unharmed, but Viola didn't care. "Sebastian!" she screamed, and ran towards her ring. She was not as wise as Sebastian, and feared it had broken. Upon realizing her ring was safe, she turned to look at her demon in shock. Now, we begin to see the sadistic Sebastian we know today, for he smiled with malice. "I believe I shall begin the preparations for the engagement party," he said calmly, despite his recent tantrum. His voice lost the sweetness that Viola grew up with, and she found this simply mortifying. After all, living with an angry demon is quite dangerous. The moment he was away, he slammed the door shut, wiping away the fake smile he had plastered upon his face. He had never felt so utterly jealous of a human before. A human! They were supposed to be jealous of him, not vice versa. Then, at that very moment, he vowed to himself to turn the tables, and he would get his revenge upon that brat of a nobleman. He would make him suffer, and win back Viola with his immeasurable power. Oh, this was going to be one hell of a glorious moment.

He managed to survive the engagement party, in which that trash of a man never let Viola have a moment alone with Sebastian. Ever since his tantrum, he hasn't been kind to her, nor has he been rude. He just did simple things here and there to let her know she was dear to him. And, the worst part was, she knew. She loved Sebastian too, but for some unknown reason she stuck to Nicoli even more. Not because she feared him, but Viola just decided she wanted nothing to do with Sebastian anymore. Now it shows a little more as to why Sebastian never truly has taken a liking to women in the future, does it not? As the months passed, he got farther away from his precious mistress, while she drifted closer to Nicoli. You could say the demon was thoroughly depressed.

All he ever did was lay around in his room whenever he wasn't working for the wedding. The stupid wedding. He had dressed it in the finest of ways, and yet, it all seemed pointless to him. Why? Why did he have to give up his precious Viola? Then again, he was forgetting that she was in love with a human man. It was the way that He, this "God" that she worshiped, intended things to be.'Should have known...'

June had finally come for Viola and Nicoli, and they were to be wed that day. While Nicoli had been preparing for the wedding, Sebastian took his chance to help the bride. She didn't seem to mind him being the one tending to her beauty needs, for she trusted him. He sighed, "You look absolutely lovely, Viola," he said sadly. He kept his face blank, for he knew if he tried to force a positive emotion he would only conclude a negative one. "Thank you, Sebastian," she said, hugging him one last time. The demon actually smirked, for he had gotten away wish slipping a black trim on her dress. She had not realized it's sentiment, but he was sure as hell the groom would. Just a last little stab in the back, a reminder that something evil (which was Sebastian, of course) got to his precious bride first. As for the rest of the time, however, Nicoli was actually doing the stabbing. The demon did not harm him straight forwardly for one reason, and one reason alone: he knew he would unleash Viola's wrath. Although she was always so sweet to him, she certainly would have no trouble beating him as punishment, for she had in the past. Indeed, now that there was a new man in the picture, and the demon was certainly not atone to being runner-up, he had struck the newcomer down as a way to hold his place. But do not think of him as savage, (okay, I repent that. We all know he's a sadist). He did not lash out, however, he did speak a few harsh words, even slipping in several curses to his name and family every once in awhile. The bride did not respond to their childish games very well. Of course, you already know what she did to correct this behavior.

Now, the wedding had commenced, and it was time for the bride to walk down the aisle. Normally, the young woman would have been escorted by her father, but since this was not a convenience to her, she was instead handed to her groom by the demon himself. Ironic, no? The future husband had yet to see the secret contract that bound his wife to another man. An even more ironic point: marriage was of heaven. The contract was of hell.

The wedding dragged on forever as the "young" demon was forced to watch it all. He always cried at weddings, as I would like to say. More like he always burned with hatred at weddings. He not only was annoyed by the stupid rituals that he found ever so controversial to what he knew to be sacred, but now he had a whole different problem. The bastard that stole Viola from him. 'I shall never forget this day,' he thought, and for all the wrong reasons. He only wanted the revenge he vowed he would get; his vow to turn the tables. His ruby eyes began to flare up in that ravenous magenta, signalling his loss of control at the moment. Viola, unfortunately, saw this and began to panic. 'Not here!' she mouthed. Sebastian was barely able to contain himself. He sighed, eyes now a solid stone once again, instead of the active magenta magma that was the true depths of his eyes.

And now...

The deed was done.

"Viola..." whispered the sad demon to himself, "how could I have let you go?" The wedding was long over, and now the bride and groom were welcomed into the garden for a small celebration to take place. We all know how long weddings are. Well, they were even longer back then. It was about seven in the evening, and the moon had risen to greet the newlyweds. However, it read to the lonesome figure, "Let us shine a spotlight on the source of all your terrors." Sebastian...why did he even allow himself be called that? Oh, that's right, she gave him that name. Why didn't he just run away instead of sitting through all of this pain? Ah yes, the contract. Funny how life seems to be ever so hard on the man. As the new couple walked back into the church after everyone else had left (save for the demon), they talked about their future as they looked up at the stain glass windows. 'To hell with you, and your damn "future",' he thought. He would give anything to smash that thin skull of Nicoli's...

His wish, as if heard, was granted. Or rather, it gave him an opportunity to smash a skull. The man who Viola and Sebastian had once encountered came bursting through the door, along with many other men. The servant smiled, "I suppose this is destiny," he bellowed. In doing so, he frightened Nicoli (the puny coward) and startled Viola. However, upon recognition of the man, she shouted, "Sebastian! Kill him!" she shouted, removing her bride's glove, revealing the seal (she had told her new husband it was a branding mark from a horrid accident). "That's an order!" Eyes returning to that awful yet gorgeous pink hue, he agreed. "Yes, my Lady."

In an instant, those familiar black feathers showered upon them. The devious chuckle ricocheted off of the stone walls, pounding upon the ears of a petrified barbarian. All Viola saw of the demon's true form were his sharp, dagger-like teeth, accompanied by tall stiletto boots, the heel a mockery of his ravenous fangs. "At my count of three, I shall have been finished," he declared to his mistress. "Get on with it, dammit!" shouted the young bride. "As you wish. One,-" And so, the countdown began. Blood spilled on the floors, splashing upon the holy walls. "Two,-" Screams and wails of terror resounded within the sacred home. "Three!" A final cry pierced the night skies as the demon finished the job, sputtering blood all over the newlyweds as the barbarian lay on the cold floor. Headless.

The deed, once again-

Done.

The groom sat curled on the floor, terrified of the unholy beast before him. The bride simply bowed her head. The demon returned to his human form, kneeling before his mistress one last time. "I have done as you have asked, My Lady," he said, as if he had not committed such a heinous crime not moments ago. "Indeed, you have..." she said, sadly. Suddenly, she fell to tears, sobbing. "Thank you," she cried, "for avenging my family." He took her into one last embrace, holding her in his arms as if he were her husband, not Nicoli. "I...I must withhold my end of the bargain, I suppose..." she said softly. "Bargain?" inquired the suddenly no-longer-paralyzed man. "Yes," spoke the demon. "Your bride and I have a deal. A contract, to be exact. I payed her my debts, and now," he smirked, "she must pay hers."

As much as he hated losing Viola, he always knew this day would come, regardless. "Wha-What do you mean?" again, asked the terrified man. He trembled, for he knew that the man before him was not human, but rather a spawn of Satan. Sebastian just chuckled, and before the human could respond any further, his new wife fell to the floor, completely void of any and everything. In that brief moment, the man we know to be Sebastian had drunk her life; devoured her soul. He let her limp body fall to the floor, dead.

Sebastian was devastated. Overrun by despair. Distraught, tortured, haunted, everything-

Nothing. He felt none of these things. Viola's soul had been separated from her body, and had been taken elsewhere, a place it did not intend to be. In the stomach of a demon. In turn for having done this, Sebastian's love for her flew elsewhere as well. It went far into the future, all the while changing, growing stronger, and was redirected. No, it was not love for Viola, but another. Let us take a look back to where we began, shall we?

Yes, Sebastian would throw away all of his time with Viola for a brief moment with _Ciel__._


End file.
